Kellan Sithwyr
Kellan Sithwyr is the notoriously blunt and uncharismatic paladin who acts as the last member of the Order of the Radiant Sword. He has a continuing grudge with Philius, the leader of the Order of the Burning Blade. Life Kellan was initially quite poor, growing up in the lower districts of Haven where he spent most of his life. It was during this time that he picked up his particular style of speech and his mannerisms that are his most distinctive traits. He received some education from the local temple of Andan where his parents insisted that he learn something, having dreams that their son would rise up from their low beginnings and make himself into a first-rate statesman or businessman. What drove Kellan to become a member of the Order of the Radiant Sword was the appearance of one of them at the temple. The knight in question was returning to the temple to hand a golden idol of Andan that was stolen by a group of greedy peasants to them. He saw the reward given, and realised that he could make a living by doing good things. Having grown up with tales of the valour of the Whytehold Knights, he knew that this was the path for him. The priest explained the Order to him. It became something for Kellan to aspire to. After learning to read, he entered employment as a shop clerk for a local baker where he received two silver for a day's work. His parents were glad to see that he was actually doing something and allowed him to stay in their house whilst he worked, not quite aware of what he was planning to do. It took some time for him to be able to afford his first sword, a relatively cheap blade from a local blacksmith. He changed employment, now making his way up to the middle class district to help at a bank, acting as a guard where he received four silver for his work using his blade. From there, he saved up longer though his armour purchasing was slowed somewhat by needing to pay rent for a home and food after he moved out at eighteen. By age twenty he made it clear that he wanted to join the Order of the Radiant Sword, however he was prevented from joining by a sudden ill turn of health in his father. As he drove himself onwards to the ideals of the Order, he knew that he could not be accepted without taking the time to help his parents. He helped his father in his carpentry and lent some of his spare money to provide money for them. However, his father soon died and he needed to work harder to support his mother. His home was closer to his workplace and he was not always able to make the walk down to the lower district hovel that his mother lived in. One such night, the house was robbed and his mother left destitute from it. Despite his best attempts, he could not track down those responsible. He now needed to provide yet more of his meagre income to her to support her, now that what money that his father had saved over the years in cash and some valuable items was gone. The loss of her husband and watching her son forcing himself to work longer and longer hours to be able to afford to help her, and the ultimate loss of what she had to remember Kellan's father caused her commit suicide. After that, Kellan had nothing else but the Order of the Radiant Sword to turn to. To cope with the loss of both of his parents in the space of only a few months he dedicated himself to trying to be a knight to help people like he wanted to be, with the added drive of not wanting people to experience the fate of his mother. His time in the Order of the Radiant Sword was mostly unsuccessful and he was generally unable to do much of note, other than earn himself the position of butt monkey of the order. The Undead Crisis of 2015 Kellan became intimately involved in the events of the Undead Crisis of 2015 by sheer accident. On the day it began, Kellan was entrusted with escorting the daughter of Lord Frost, Mina Frost out of the city to Bridgewater Crossing where she awaited delivery. After meeting up with a strange man from the Hinterlands by the name of Baldomar Eririm, he went to the manor which was promptly attacked by wraiths. After the two dispatched them at the cost of the two exterior guards, they were arrested for murder but Baldomar broke them out. After their escape, a long complicated attempt to flee the city with Mina in tow after they recovered her from the mansion which had been attacked by The Jailor commenced. They were able to elude him, though accidentally fell into greater danger after rediscovering the Tomb of Zaikerik below the house of the Necromancer Cyrus, which they quickly desecrated and released a seal placed on the ancient mage. One notable encounter during their attempts to escape was an incident where in order to avoid a pack of undead, Kellan along with Mina ducked into an alleyway while Baldomar was preoccupied elsewhere. They were accosted by a gang of thugs who threatened to rob them. Kellan, seeing no other way out and being unwilling to turn over the Crown of the Undead to them, whistled and attracted the attention of the nearby zombies. The gang reacted with horror, and Kellan swiftly departed with the snarky comment of the creatures being their parents. One thug who was covering the outside of that series of alleyways was unaware of the events, and Kellan was able to trick him into going to talk to his leader. He was revealed to be the brother of the leader, and in fact the zombies in question were their parents resulting in the discovery of the Zombie Family. They eluded The Jailor several times during their run across the city and one escape attempt resulted in Kellan and Baldomar opening the city gates, unintentionally allowing more undead into the city. Kellan was able to rally the Order of the Radiant Sword to the city's defence, resulting in the death of all of them but Philius and Kellan himself. Eventually, after failing to escape via the sewers they exited via the city gates and entered the wilderness. Kellan was nearly killed by the Zombie Family after Mina ran away during his search for her, but was ultimately healed by a strange druid who ran away afterwards. During their hike through the wilderness they encountered Philius who had escaped Haven, having presumably abandoned the Order of the Radiant Sword to their fates. Kellan and Baldomar attempted to convince Philius to join them in escorting Mina to Bridgewater Crossing, however he declined and simply laughed Kellan off much to the warrior's chagrin. Philius departed for areas unknown and a grudge between the two was formed. On their way to Bridgewater Crossing after that, Kellan and Baldomar encountered Eloha Nightborne who believed them to be kidnapping Mina and engaged them. After a close battle, Kellan and Baldomar defeated the Dark Monk and tied her to a tree while racing for their objective, unaware of the identity of their assailant and the good intentions that she had. However, at Bridgewater Crossing they encountered The Jailor a final time, who they fought and were defeated by. Kellan encouraged Mina to use the Crown of the Dead at the last moment, which forced a mass retreat of the undead forces. Afterwards, Eloha and the Dark Monks took custody of Mina and the two left for the Hinterlands. The Tournament of Eredan 2015 Kellan played a small role in the Tournament of Eredan in 2015 having since left the Hinterlands and returned to civilisation, attending and participating in the event. He was defeated by Anovid Kilnegar and played a part in defending the Tournament from the assault of Sir Zeylin, where he duelled and defeated The Jailor. The Mists of Fogwarden After an indeterminate period of time following the Tournament, Kellan began to pursue his rival Philius who had shown nothing but scorn to him and refused to help he and Baldomar during the Undead Crisis. At some point prior, he returned to Haven and recovered the Radiant Sword from the fallen leader of the Order and used it as a method to seek justice against the so called Burning Blade mercenaries that Philius had created after the Order of the Radiant Sword fell. To strike against him, Kellan lured the Adventurer's Society team led by Aston Venger to Fogwarden Keep in the Hinterlands to prevent Philius from acquiring the treasures hidden there by the supporters of the general after his death during the Second Dragon War. Present Day Kellan's current whereabouts are unknown.